


I Will Leave My Hat On

by darkhavens



Series: Losers Ficlets [4]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Cougar's Hat, M/M, brief non-specific reference to the stripping scene in 9½ Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen can't get the music from a certain movie striptease scene out of his head, Cougar decides to stage his own version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Leave My Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/237126.html?thread=9488966#cmt9488966) at Dreamwidth's [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) comm:
> 
> Author's choice, author's choice, song lyric, "you can keep your hat on..."

Cougar's almost certain that Jensen doesn't even realise he's doing it, but for the last month, ever since they stumbled over _9½ Weeks_ playing on one of the fuzzy local cable channels, he's taken to humming snippets of _"You Can Leave Your Hat On"_ at random moments when it's just the two of them in the room. Occasionally, he'll even sing a few bars, and then fade back into humming before something catches his attention and he hares off on one of his information-gathering exercises or marathon hacking sessions.

The fact that it's unintentional, plus the fact that he's almost certain Jensen spent at least as much time ogling Mickey Rourke as he spent watching Kim Basinger, is slowly driving Cougar insane. He's pretty sure he's caught Jensen watching him out of the corner of his eye a time or two as he gets changed before bed, but that's not exactly hard evidence of interest.

Maybe it's time to get pro-active. Maybe tonight, _Cougar_ will be the one humming under his breath as he takes off his shirt, and maybe his pants... and he'll leave his hat on.


End file.
